


Lock me up

by SlashIsLife



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Jason Todd, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashIsLife/pseuds/SlashIsLife
Summary: 春天，傑森在快餐店碰到迪克。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	Lock me up

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友出的文題：季節與你最喜歡的那道料理  
變成在四季吃快餐的Jason

快餐店的門開了又關。  
傑森正坐在靠近窗戶的位置，等候叫號。這天下着細細的春雨，不至沾濕衣裳，但也教行人加快腳步。窗外的哥譚城一片灰暗，想必這場温柔的細雨也刷不掉藏在城市隙縫深處的污垢。  
「56號！」  
傑森走到櫃檯前，準備接過自己點的餐。剛想請服務員多拿兩包蕃茄醬，就聽見旁邊的人叫喚。  
「呃，傑森？」  
是他的義兄，迪克．格雷森。他眼裡寫着和傑森一樣的詫異，髮上帶着室外的濕氣。傑森也相信他沒有無聊到要跟蹤自己，應該真的是碰巧。傑森看着手裡的餐盤，計算着怎麼能自然地向服務員要求改成外帶。  
也許因為顧客寥寥無幾，迪克面前幫助點單的店員沒有出口催促，似乎在靜待這兩位偶然遇見的客人互相打完招呼。  
「嗨」「一起吃好嗎？」兩人同時開口。  
傑森在心裡大罵着十五分鐘前的自己，進來了這間店。  
不好。他控制着表情，平靜地轉身。然後向自己座位抬頭，說：「我坐那。」  
他不懂和這位「大哥」相處，他討厭對方時常掛着笑容，但更不想看到他受傷後裝沒事的假笑。吃完這餐大概會胃潰瘍。

你把刀架在他頸上，傑森也不會承認，他對快餐最温暖的回憶，居然是布魯斯第一次給他買漢堡那天。  
那時正值炎夏。哥譚市的貧民區沒有蟬，只有石屎、垃圾和蒼蠅。熱浪從路面上蒸騰，每個人都汗流浹背，只想盡快到室內避暑。傑森又從兒童院裡逃了出來，幹着鼠竊狗偷的勾當。憑着少年靈巧的身手和幾年的流浪經驗，還不至於餓死。  
夜幕低垂，活在城市夾縫裡的蛇蟲鼠蟻更是肆虐。傑森在街上流連，找尋能讓他飽腹的獵物。他走過一道無比熟識的小巷，偏頭，郤發現了一輛格外礙眼的車。  
車身漆黑，本該融進周遭夜色，偏偏反射着貧民區不會有的精光。傑森走上前，伸手摸上，發現沒有想像中冰冷。他認不出車型，但知道肯定所費不菲。  
轉了轉手裡的把手，他跪下來，準備拆除輪胎中的鋼圈。  
這種機率想來就可笑，誰會想到這是蝙蝠俠的車？後來傑森覺得布魯斯早就在附近看着，只是等這個小偷有所行動再跳下來。面對從天而降的黑暗騎士，傑森雙腿很不爭氣地脫力，跌坐地上。關於蝙蝠俠的恐怖傳聞佔據着他的大腦，甚至讓他覺得自己不太幸運的一生就要止步於此。  
看着對方蹲下，他的心跳如雷貫耳，背上出了一層薄薄的冷汗。當蝙蝠俠抓住他的手，他在想假如自己斷了雙手能如何維生。  
蝙蝠俠的聲音帶着機械變聲器的不自然和生硬。他說：「餓嗎？」嘴角好像還提起了少許弧度。  
布魯斯帶少年上了哥譚市近郊的一個山頭，遞給他一個快餐店紙袋。後來傑森猜想，可能是因為迪克剛離開，布魯斯才會對他這樣一個街頭少年這般友善。當時的紙袋裡不論裝的是甚麼，傑森都會亳不客氣地飽餐一頓。  
客觀而言，那間快餐店不算十分出色。漢堡的肉餅有點乾，麵包有點軟，薯條有點鹹。但這袋垃圾食物是他父母曾經給他買過最多的餐點。他當時還不知道，但他對這些食物的依戀早已根植心裡，是他聯絡自己還算不錯的童年片段的惟一方式。  
那天夜裡沒有風，只有悶熱的熱空氣，積壓着快將來臨的暴雨。傑森記得自己當時問了蝙蝠俠，穿這麼多是不是快熱死。  
布魯斯好像近乎笑了地「咳」了一聲。

傑森曾經想殺死提姆。現在可能還有一點。  
久違地回到蝙蝠洞，地下洞穴比戶外夾着秋意的氣溫還低了幾度，傑森不自覺地打了個顫。  
看見提姆在蝙蝠電腦前搗鼓，他開口打招呼：「嗨，次貨。」  
提姆應該是在研究案子，他抬頭看了一眼，回話：「孬種。」  
傑森朝提姆舉起中指回應。脫去頭盔和眼罩後，他走近電腦，才發現提姆面前於放着一份熟悉的快餐，漢堡吃了一半，薯條才吃了幾條。他掃視屏幕上的資料。  
「想不通嗎？」  
「與你無關。」提姆的聲線還是一樣平靜，帶着拒人於外的微涼。  
「好吧，只是想幫忙。」傑森聳肩，但能聽出他不是真的惋惜。  
只是他沒有走開。提姆從眼光的餘光看到傑森還在他身後。他皺眉，並不習慣他人看着他工作。正當他打算轉身趕客，傑森開口發問。  
「迪克在嗎？」  
「哼。」提姆晃然大悟，他轉過身，臉上展現一個了然的笑容。「怎麼，你找他？」  
傑森撇嘴，沒有回話。  
「你找他幹甚麼？」提姆在憋笑，抿緊了雙唇。  
「不在就算了。」  
「我還沒說話呢。」提姆的旋轉椅又轉回桌前。他抄起一個紙袋，轉回來在傑森面前揚了揚。傑森認出商標，是他常去的快餐店。提姆接着說：「你和迪克見得挺多的啊？」  
傑森有點後悔把槍留了在他的電單車旁。所以他決定沉默。  
「為甚麼？」提姆笑得眼睛也瞇了起來，顯然樂在其中。「迪克沒有告訴我，不如你跟我說吧？」見傑森還是沒有反應，提姆挑眉，繼續說：「嗯。。。我也不知道好不好告訴你，畢竟你是個殺人犯。。」看見傑森的臉越來越黑，提姆知道方向對了。「。。而迪克多麼優秀啊，第一代羅賓、獨當一面、帥氣、善良、萬人迷。。。」  
「行了，我這就走。」傑森周遭的低氣壓重得彷彿肉眼可視，就要回頭離開。  
「等等，我還沒說完。」傑森重新與提姆對上眼，暗綠雙瞳裡帶着怨懟，又好像夾雜着悔恨，但依然銳利迫人。提姆笑着攤手，說：「他在等你，快上去吧。」  
傑森一瞬間睜大了眼，一臉不可置信。提姆聳肩，把旋轉椅轉回桌前，又在鍵盤上敲敲打打，一邊說：「不騙你。不信就算了。」  
許久沒有動靜。提姆在心裡默想：叫你孬種果然沒有錯。  
突然，他手旁的薯條被整包搶走，傑森邊跑邊喊：「誰給你買的？小孩子不要吃這些！」  
「去死！這次不要回來了！」提姆唰地站起來，朝着傑森消失的方向大吼。  
直至看着傑森完全消失於往上的通道，提姆才慢慢坐下。迪克被秋季流感打倒了，快兩星期沒出門。雖然迪克只是講「如果傑森來了和我說聲」，但提姆有十分把握他在等傑森，七八分是只在等他一個人。他吐了吐舌頭，想：真是兩個笨蛋。

哥譚市的冬天有雪。街上的人在積雪上留下污黑的腳印，口裡呼出白氣，身上都穿着厚重的保暖衣物。  
傑森在一幢樓的天台上放哨，儘管已穿了數層衣服，仍止不住縮起脖頸，希望能減去寒意。  
「突」的一聲，他知道有人在他身後落下了。還沒轉頭，背後就傳來一句：「這種氣温也冷？真弱。」  
傑森翻了個白眼，他實在沒有心情面對這名魔童。他止住了在打顫的牙關，回道：「甚麼事大駕光臨？功課做完了嗎？」  
對方直接用手肘撞了他一下，說：「我沒有功課。而且，是格雷森託我來找你的。不然我也不想過來。」  
這話讓傑森轉頭，正眼看着來客。達米安和他父親真的長得很像，雙眼是一樣的深藍，高挺的鼻梁，薄唇，尤其不說話打量他人的樣子，如出一徹。只是因為他母親的血統，讓他膚色偏向黝黑。在這大冷天，他穿着和夏天一樣的制服。傑森一方面覺得他在逞強，但又想可能他年幼的訓練真的使他能夠不把哥譚的冬天當回事。  
傑森把視線轉回前方，問：「他說甚麼了？」  
達米安沒有回答，反問：「你和格雷森在一起了嗎？」  
傑森猛地回頭，張口又閉上。最後他皺着眉，說：「沒有。」  
「這樣。」達米安的眼珠轉動，若有所思。傑森安靜地等他繼續。「那你喜歡他嗎？」  
果然不該留下來講話，傑森又在咒罵自己。他不知道該怎麼對個十一？十二？歲的小孩解釋這種事，迪克更不是三言兩語能概括的。  
所以他只好說：「我不知道。」達米安睨視着他，似是不甚滿意這個答案。傑森覺得不忿，於是加了一句：「你是不是來傳話？不是就滾。」  
達米安眼神更是鄙夷。傑森正盤算着要不要一槍嘣了這個惡魔，達米安開口：「他說『對不起。』」  
傑森看着眼前紛紛飄落的雪花，忽然很想笑。這句道歉就像落雪一樣，輕柔得一握就化。並最終將化為水滴，消失在大氣之中。  
「說完了？那我走了。」  
這次是達米安臉上帶有猶豫，感覺不太情願地說：「慢着。還有一件事。」他在自己背包裡翻找，抓住了某樣東西。「我實在不知道這有甚麼意義，不過他說這是給你的。」他咬了咬臉的內側，還是遞了出去。  
仍是那個熟悉的紙袋。因為要塞進達米安不大的背包，加上路途顛簸，它被擠壓成一個古怪的樣子。但傑森能看出表面的商標，而且袋上有一處慢慢擴散的油印，應該是被內裡食物沾上。  
他伸手打算接過紙袋，郤發現達米安沒有鬆手。拉扯兩下後，他挑眉表示不解。  
達米安收緊了手上力度，袋上伸展的皺褶傳達着他的不安。  
傑森順從地放手，盡量温和地問：「怎麼？」  
「你。。」達米安眼神垂下，像要承認自己犯的錯一樣，低低地開口：「會原諒他嗎？」  
達米安還是低着頭，只聽到傑森嘆了口氣。「他跟你講過是甚麼事嗎？」  
「沒有。」達米安誠實地回話。  
「哼。」傑森再次把眼神轉到旁邊的小孩身上。「你真的很喜歡他，」達米安聞言抬頭，「是不是？」傑森笑得不屑，語氣郤更似是無奈。  
達米安的藍眼灼灼，目不斜視地坦言：「是。」傑森「哈哈」地笑，達米安沒有理會，繼續道：「為甚麼不？」  
傑森也不知道為甚麼不。他只知道這個念頭讓他恐懼窒息，想拔腿就跑。原諒迪克．格雷森，聽起來就像有角的圓形一樣荒謬。沒有錯處，何來原諒。不管是不是他拿筆，邏輯上就不可能。雖然他的確氣在頭上，但他也不肯定自己有沒有生氣的資格。  
終於他把手搭上達米安頭頂，稍重地拍了拍，說：「行了。我回頭就找他。」再攤手道：「現在我能吃了嗎？」  
達米安一臉狐疑，但還是把紙袋重新遞過。在冷風中待過，食物降温不少，但熟悉的香氣很快讓傑森感到和暖。看達米安準備離開，傑森開口：「一起吃嗎？」見對方猶豫地停下腳步，他繼續：「雖然是給我的，但分你一點也可以。」  
達米安接下來的話直接促成他兩位哥哥的一段良緣。  
「不，你必須吃完。下次你再讓格雷森哭的話，我必定會殺了你。」

如果傑森說忘了自己的死忌，他是在騙你。不過他寧願自己不記得。他瀕死時的記憶總是亳無預兆地闖進腦海，比如現在，迫使他放下手上的刀，雙手撐枱，低頭喘氣。  
不過一會，察覺異樣的迪克就到了他身旁，輕柔郤實在地掃着他的背。他口裡呢喃着安慰話語，不著痕跡地把刀推遠。  
傑森做不出反應，但在迪克面前發作過的幾次，他都暗自感激對方會自動把危險品收起。因為首次發作完全是意外，他沒有提過對方需要注意的事。  
他記得剛復活的那段日子，他的公寓每星期都會多幾個彈孔。因為他只要想起小丑的獰笑，想起布魯斯由得殺死他的人繼續在街上肆虐，他的破壞衝動就噴湧而出。最嚴重時他會出現幻覺，看見小丑在笑他無能和沒人愛，看見布魯斯背棄他不再回頭。甚至讓他傷了無辜的人。  
雖然他殺死的人都是罪有應得，但他不能否認，看見罪犯永遠地倒下，排解了他積壓的怨憤。  
小丑讓他恐懼，布魯斯讓他絕望。他的性命還是不及蝙蝠俠的原則。曾經只要聞到快餐的氣味就讓他作噁，因為他記得自己有多幼稚天真。  
但他始終還是不能脫離蝙蝠。提姆和達米安都把蝙蝠自豪地穿在身上，迪克甚至試圖修補他和蝙蝠的關係。蝙蝠至少佔了迪克人生三分一，他也體驗過對迪克人生三分一抱有恨意的結果，差點讓一切努力都付諸流水。  
所以他把恨意按下了，和蝙蝠保持着不遠不近的距離，不會刻意鬧事，只是少不免偶爾吐出壞氣氛的刁難說話。  
待傑森雙眼找回焦距，心跳安定下來，迪克捧起他的臉，問：「好點了嗎？」  
傑森點點頭，從喉頭裡「嗯」了一聲。  
「好。」迪克笑笑，接着說：「今天就不要煮了，我們出門吃吧？」  
傑森把眼神移到窗外。柔和陽光和帶着濕意的微風竄進公寓。今天是個春暖花開，萬物復甦的日子。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀:)


End file.
